A White Christmas
by BetweenBlueLines
Summary: It’s the night before Christmas Eve, dear Allen has come home to a not-so-empty house… ONE-SHOT


**A White Christmas **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from DGM; trust me ya'd all know if I did.

**Rating**: M (yes- there is **very **graphic lemon)

**Summary**: It's the night before Christmas Eve, dear Allen has come home to a not-so-empty house…(ONE-SHOT)

Dedicated to Silver-Blaze of deviantART: Thank you dear for putting up with me all these (nearly 3) years. You're a great friend, a great muse, and an even greater person. Thank you. And now for your lovely birthday- I give you Yullen. Happy (late) Birthday!

...what a sappy title...

* * *

**A **shock of white hair dashed across the road, reaching the other side just as the light turned. Panting slightly, the small figure ran down the side walk, intent on reaching the café at the end of the street before it closed – after all it was one of the best places for a late night snack.

Today, luck was not on his side. The café was already dark, the manager of the shop walking down the street with an odd shuffle, hands thrust deep into a woolen coat. The young man's eyes lit up; he readjusted his grip on his back and raced forward.

"Mr. Jerry! Mr. Jerry!" The man in questioned paused, tilting his head slightly as he listened. "Mr. Jerry, wait sir!" He turned, a smile broadening.

"Allen, I was afraid I'd missed you!" he said as the white haired boy reached him out of breath.

"I – pant – was a little – pant, pant – held up – pant – at mylastjob" the last part came out in a rush as the boy bent over at the waist, placing gloved hands on his knees to steady him. As he did so the sweet, heady aroma of cinnamon, lemon, and vanilla reached his nose. He looked at the white bag Mr. Jerry held with sudden interest.

"Ah-ha! Nose as sharp as a hounds," Jerry chuckled, holding out the bag. "Merry Christmas, Allen! I knew you wouldn't want to miss this for anything!"

Allen's eyes twinkled as he carefully took the bag, peering into the contents, practically drooling at the mouth. "Oh thank you so much Mr. Jerry, how can I ever repay you?"

Jerry chuckled, rubbing the back of his pink hair at Allen's gentleman politeness. "First you can start by calling me 'Jerry' not 'Mr. Jerry' and second, just have a safe and happy Christmas."

"Mr- I mean, Jerry, I couldn't do that. You've worked so hard and-"

Jerry reached out and carefully covered Allen's mouth with his hand. "No. You come by every day to sample and buy. This is my treat to my dearest customer." He enveloped Allen in a giant hug, crushing the poor boy in his enthusiasm.

When he was finally released, Allen winced, feeling his ribs carefully, making sure nothing was injured during the processes. "I'd like to chat longer, Allen dear, but I can see my bus coming. I need to get home to my honey. He'll be so worried if I don't come home on time, and I'd hate to leave him alone with-"

Allen affectedly tuned the older man out as he went on describing his night. It was no secret that Jerry had a man for his significant other, yet it did nothing to deter the business Jerry's café brought in each and every day. One hadn't lived till they had tried his special lemon cakes. Allen waved Jerry off, waiting until the man had gotten on the bus and it was out of sight before letting his smile fade a little. He looked down sadly at the bag of treats, feeling wretched that Jerry had made them out of kindness. He hated pity.

Allen trudged home, glancing up at the sky as soft white flakes began to fall, joining their dirty gray comrades lining the streets and sidewalks. It was very much Christmas now – tomorrow being Eve and all. The cheerful dancing flakes did nothing to Allen's mood, however, his head was filled of a fatherly figure he'd lost years ago on Christmas Eve. Tomorrow night he'd spend it at Mana's grave, chatting quietly to a cold gray grave marker until the sun rose and Allen would be a year older.

Allen unlocked his door, reminded yet again that he needed to buy another shade of paint then the glaringly ugly yellow the landlord had painted when Allen had moved in. He knocked the snow of his shoes, before stepping inside to the small landing where he removed his jacket and shoes, calling out a soft "I'm home" to the empty house.

Or it was suppose to be empty.

"Che, took you long enough, you damned brat." Allen spun around, heart racing wildly as he took in the tall, lean man staring at him from the living room. He had the permanent frown on his faced – the one no one had ever seen removed, not even Lavi or Lenalee, and definitely not Allen. He had crossed his arms, his shirt stretching to accommodate the movement, causing it to bunch and tighten in places that _was not _making Allen catch his breath.

"Wha- when- how- why- Bloody hell, don't scare me like that!" Allen stumbled a little as he managed to take off his second shoe.

"Can't even form a sentence. Tch." Kanda turned, gracefully sitting down on the battered sofa. Allen frowned, hurrying after the Japanese man – not before he grabbed the bag Jerry had supplied him with.

Allen muttered under his breath, "Bloody wanker, coming here uninvited…" which Kanda ignored, his attention directed at the small TV. "Exactly _why_ are you here?" Allen asked, not really expecting an answer more than "che, because."

"The idiots are back in town." Kanda didn't turn to look, instead speaking hollowly to the TV as he picked up the remote. By idiots, Kanda meant his adoptive family.

"So in other words you are hiding," Allen clarified, slightly amused as Kanda stiffened.

"You didn't have anything to eat," he said instead, flipping rapidly through the channels as if to distract himself from being at Allen's place.

The white haired boy bristled, instantly going defensive. "Well _sor-ree_ BaKanda, but not all of us have unlimited money to spend." He cast a glare toward the stack of mail sitting on his rickety dinner table- all of them forwarded from one 'M. Cross'. Allen stormed angrily to the kitchen, really just a long counter with a sink, microwave, oven and a mini fridge.

Kanda remained silent, though he had turned now to look at Allen, his gaze unreadable even though his brow was still furrowed. With one last nasty glare, Allen opened the fridge, ready to stuff Jerry's treat into it so that he had both hands free to usher Kanda from his apartment.

"Whaa…?"

"I said you _didn't_ have anything to eat, Moyashi," Kanda said mildly, though there was something like a smirk in his voice. When Allen turned, Kanda had turned to face the TV again.

"My name is A-L-L-E-N, _BaKanda!_" He yelled, thoroughly confused by Kanda's generosity. The fridge, bare this morning, was stalked with food from salad supplies to meats and drinks. He had to squeeze the pastries one by one to fit them inside his tiny fridge.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda's voice was soaked with disinterest. "You going to offer me anything?"

Allen gritted his teeth, knowing he was being extremely rude, but not interiorly regretting it. After all Kanda was intruding on his space.

"Oh sorry. What would you like to drink? I'm sure I have some green tea around here somewhere, and-" Allen laughed lightly, forcing himself to hide any emotions he felt at the moment. "Saké? Really now, Kan-?"

Allen turned, finding himself face to chest with Kanda. When had he moved? Kanda glowered at him, his narrowing, the dark blue glittering dangerously. "Don't. Do. That."

"Kanda…?" Allen took a stop back, the side of his leg closing the fridge door. Kanda followed, taking a step forward for every step Allen took backward until he had Allen pressed against the counter.

"I said, don't fucking do that Moyashi."

_Do what?_ _He- no, he's not noticing anything. He doesn't know what I'm feeling right _– "I'm not sure I understand. Could you please explain what I'm doing wrong?"

He couldn't know, he wouldn't know. Allen had told no one of Mana's death, no one knew what he went through every day around this time of season. He wouldn't know… could he?

Kanda's hand shot out, grabbing Allen's wrist painfully tight. "This. This fucked up act of politeness."

The smile Allen had so carefully placed on his lips faded quickly. Silver met black blue. "I'm sorry Kanda, it is just the way I am. Could you please remove your hand? It is starting to hurt."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, his upper lip twitching as he bit back some retort. He squeezed just a second longer and then let go, wrenching the fridge open and grabbing a bottle of saké.

"I'm going to stay here a few days," Kanda said, twisting the cap off and drinking straight from the bottle. He looked disgruntled for a moment, checking the label written in his native language before he continued to drink.

Allen turned, staring down at the counter as he spoke. "Why? Why not stay at Lavi's?"

"Because he's an idiot, _baka_ Moyashi," Kanda snapped taking his drink back to the sofa. "Besides he took some time off and went on vacation with the Lee's." Lavi had long lost his skirt chasing ways and begun to solely pursue Lenalee, much against her brothers wishes she returned the flirting, playing the hard to catch girl. Even though it was common knowledge she liked Lavi immensely.

"Isn't there _anyone_ else you could stay with?" Allen asked, suddenly realizing he too needed a drink. He stalked over to where Kanda sat, swiping the half drunk plastic bottle and taking a sip. He bit back a cough as the bitter liquid slid down his tongue and throat causing a stinging sensation in his nose and eyes.

"So desperate to get me out?" Kanda asked, suddenly sounding hurt? Depressed? No it was just Allen's imagination. It had to be.

"Perhaps. Or maybe I just have some plans and you are intruding on them."

"Like what? Staying all night at that grave?" Kanda spun around, his eyes searching Allen's face.

It felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. The world was spinning wildly; his blood was rushing through his ears at an alarming rate. Kanda was saying something, Allen could see his lips forming words but it made no sense to him. There was just roaring and spinning.

Kanda jumped up as Allen's legs gave way, leaping over the sofa to catch him before he hit the ground. The bottle of saké rolled away, spilling the clear liquid all over the floor. Now though, Allen was his priority.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda held Allen gently; Allen's body was trembling, his lips were quivering and tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Ow…id.. no…"

"Moyashi?! Oi!" He lowered the white haired boy to the ground, carefully placing his head on the floor. "Can you hear me?"

"How…did…"

"What?" Kanda shoved the panic he felt back. He needed to remain calm.

"How did…you…know?" Allen finally managed to say, his eyes locking onto Kanda's. "About…Ma…na?"

The grave. It was all about what Allen fucking did on Christmas. In his panic he'd almost forgotten about what he'd asked Allen.

"The woman downstairs. She asked if I was going to accompany you to visit tomorrow. She said somebody needed to be with you."

The last words rang in both Kanda's and Allen's mind. With you, with you, _with you, with you, withyou, withyouwithyou…_

"I…see." Allen said, rolling over onto his side and away from Kanda.

"I'm sorry." It almost went unnoticed by Allen, it was so quiet, barely above a breathy whisper. He knew better then to ask Kanda to repeat it.

Allen rolled back onto his back, staring up at Kanda. Slowly he sat up and Kanda drew back, a weary guarded expression on his face. "It's alright. If anyone should be sorry it's me." He didn't meet Kanda's gaze. Not yet, not while Kanda was trying to fake it, trying not to show he was worried. Because it was fucking pity. And he hated pity. People pitied him, and he shouldn't be pitied. He was filthy disgusting creature wearing an angel's skin.

"I'll make some soba." The comment was offhand, spoken in soft rumbling tones. Allen looked up, watching as Kanda rose, going to the kitchen and pulling out supplies. For a moment he stayed on the floor, then a soft smile – a half smile – tugged the corner of his lip and he got up, going to wet a rag to clean up the spilt saké.

Allen set the table as Kanda cooked, the air filling with the warm scent of noodles and something close to curry. He couldn't help but admire Kanda's back, his hair twisting in its tie, with every turn Kanda made it caught the dull light and-

"Oi, Moyashi, stop standing there and come sit down." What? Allen started, looking around. Kanda had removed the pan from the stove and had it set on the table now where he waited, pouring a glass of saké for both of them – though Allen noticed Kanda's glass was considerably more empty.

"You didn't have any chopsticks, so forks will have to do," Kanda said gruffly, taking a seat without waiting for Allen. Allen grumbled but took the other mismatched chair watching Kanda apprehensively as he dished some of the food onto his plate. "Eat."

Allen poked at the food, watching as Kanda quickly worked the food around his fork and then behind those lips that Allen was not- "It's good." Allen's eyes widened as he tasted it. "Interesting. No wonder you eat it all the time." They fell into silence, the only sound the scrapping of the knife and Allen's quiet hums of appreciation.

"You know, I never really got over it."

Kanda looked at the white haired Brit standing next to him from the corner of his eye. Standing next to the Brit, he realized that some time in the course of knowing him, Allen had grown. The top of his white head was nearly at Kanda's nose, unless of course the boy was standing on his toes in an attempt to get taller.

"Got over what?" he really didn't need to ask. Not really. It was obvious Allen meant the episode he had earlier at the mention of the 'grave'.

Allen made a funny little sound – somewhere between a cough and a snort. "Mana. His death. That's who she was talking about." Kanda stayed silent, knowing if the Moyashi wanted to talk about it he would. He didn't need to ask. No Kanda would be patient.

"He… he found me, you know. I think I was five. I probably wouldn't have lasted long, it was winter. Christmas." The boy's voice grew bitter and he gripped the plate he was currently washing a bit too hard. The red skin over his left hand tightened, mirroring his normal right. "They abandoned me on bloody Christmas!" Allen dropped the plate rubbing at his eyes, trying to pretend that the tears weren't falling.

A part of Kanda broke. He carefully dried his hands, pulling Allen's mismatched ones away from his face. "They p-probably –hic- saw m-my arm – hic- and w-were disgu-hic-sted with –"

"No. No, no, no." Kanda held both of Allen's hands in one of his, smoothing his hair from his face and tilting the boy's chin up. Allen's mercury eyes shown with the tears, the tears that were still falling causing his pale skin to glow and sparkle. He wiped away some of the tears, causing a slight blush to dust Allen's face. "This" – he traced the scar as he pulled back the soft hair – "and this" – he held Allen's hands in both of his now, raising the red, deformed, Allen's hand to his face – "are beautiful and completely _you_."

Allen's face burned tomato red as Kanda pressed his lips to the skin, his eyes locked with Allen's. "It really is," he murmured before dropping the hand and turning back to the cooling water. "Let's finish these. The damn water is getting cold."

"R-right," Allen said, hurriedly picking up the plate and dropping his head so his hair slid forward to cover his still red face. Together, neither realized how fast the other's heart was beating.

"Mana adopted me that night. It wasn't anything legal, seeing as no one knew where I'd came from. He never really requested I call him father, and I didn't want to. The 'father' I had had abandoned me. I wouldn't be able to trust another 'father'." Allen paused, twisting the hem of his shirt. They'd moved to sit on the sofa, Allen's gaze focused on the TV that was on – but on mute. His face kept switching color reflecting whatever was showing, some commercial with someone explaining how this towel was better than any other.

Kanda sat, staring straight ahead, not really watching the silent scene, but not looking at Allen either. "So he adopted me…we traveled all over the UK and crossed the English Channel a few times. France was nice, the country side was pleasing." Allen's accent grew thicker as he reminisced, a slight smile tugging at his lips matching the look in his eye. "He worked part time with a circus. They still exist, believe it or not. When we weren't working there, we were just roaming. Seeing the sights, living the life , walking the walk."

Allen fell silent, seemingly distracted by the TV for a moment. Then he turned to face Kanda again. "It always happened on Christmas. It's a wonder I haven't turned into Scrooge or something," he chuckled softly at his own joke, but his expression grew darker as did his voice. "Always bloody Christmas. I never thought it would happen, but it was too good to be true, to fucking good to be true."

Kanda flinched, turning to face Allen, his expression serious. Only on rare occasions had he heard the boy cuss, and each time it had been serious. He shifted slightly, hoping to near the boy without him realizing that he was trying to comfort him with jus this presence, his nearness.

"Mana – I – " He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I _killed_ Mana that night."

Heaviness settled. Kanda desperately wanted to say something. The dark gleam Allen's eye didn't fit the innocent angelic boy. It didn't _fit_. "Nu-"

"Don't _talk_!" Allen snapped, his eyes flashing silver. "Just…listen."

"I wanted to go see the Christmas lighting in the Square of the town we were staying in. Mana wasn't feeling so well, but I begged, and begged and begged, and finally he agreed to go, just for a little while. After all, it was my _birthday_."

"So you went."

"So we went. It was cold outside, the roads and sidewalks were slick with ice. Mana kept telling me to stop running or skipping, but I was just too excited. I was twelve after all, so that stage where you are still trying to cling to childhood." Kanda frowned, hating when Allen sounded like an old man beyond his years. So this scene had happened three years before he had met the British boy, before he'd fallen into the strange care of Marian Cross.

When Allen continued, his voice dropped in volume, barely over a whisper. His whole face grew in age, haunted… "I think I was skipping. Doesn't really matter; I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be. I slipped on a patch of ice and couldn't stop myself from sliding faster forward, right into the street. A car tried to stop but the road was to slick. When…when I came too…M-mana was just lying there… a few feet away. There was a lot of pain… and blood. Too much of it. The paramedics couldn't do anything. He was already g-gone." Allen started to cry again, silently this time. He made no move to stop them. "Cross picked me up from the hospital. He had Mana's body shipped here – something about old family ties. I've been here, in Cross's 'care', since."

Kanda stood, causing Allen to flinch. He watched Kanda stalk to the window, his hair fanning out in its tie. "That's absurd." He spun around, coming to sit next to Allen again. He forced the boy to look at them, faces only inches apart. "That's fucking absurd Moyashi. Don't be such an idiot!"  
Allen gasped as Kanda shock him lightly. "I…"

"You didn't kill him. How was he too know it was to happen? How were you to fucking know it happened? If anything it was the car's fault. And the lack of de-icing. It _wasn't your fault_. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

Allen looked up, his gaze hopeful. He'd needed those words spoken to him. Not by nurses and a man he didn't even know. But from Kanda. From someone he trusted, knew, was friends with and…

Kanda leaned forward, bringing their faces even closer, their noses were almost touching. "It wasn't your fault. Let it go…_Aren._*" Allen's eyes widened, feeling his heart race as Kanda tilted his head, soft cool breath brushing across his face.

"You…called me by my name."

Kanda smirked, his eyes locked with Allen's. "You like that Moyashi?"

The boy pouted, making no move to draw away. "Again?"

The smirk broadened as Kanda leaned in, closing millimeter by millimeter. Allen couldn't breathe, he could only stare helplessly… He knew his face was red, if anything it was probably on fire. But it didn't.

Kanda was there. Barely a hairs breath away, sharing _his_ breath, and telling him it was going to be –

"Alright, _Aren_." Kanda pressed his lips against Allen's.

The kiss started out messy. Kanda's lips were chapped, rough and warm, so contradictory to his cold look, yet they knew what they were doing. It was Allen, who fumbled, not sure what do. Kanda coxed Allen into movement, showing him how to move against his lips, when to open, how to feel _Kanda_. It was bliss – full of sighs, panting, low murmurs, yet it wasn't rushed. There was a sense of need in the kiss, passion, it frightened Allen, and excited him at the same time. He hadn't realized he'd been craving this,_ been craving Kanda_.

Kanda slipped his hands under Allen's shirt, tracing invisible patterns up the pale smooth skin, across the surprisingly well toned, up, up…

Allen gasped as Kanda's fingers grazed over one of his nipples. He broke the slow kiss, heart hammering in his throat. "Wai---wait, wait, wait!" He shook his head trying to clear the buzzing his mind had been thrown into.

He wasn't prepared for this. His heart was still aching from the long loss of Mana, he hadn't thought he even possessed a heart and now – now it wouldn't stop pounding, it felt like it was trying to escape, to break free and run away.

And Kanda knew. He knew Allen had been hurting – it had hurt him to watch the boy fake his smiles each day, to watch the gorgeous silver eyes flash with pain and sorrow. He had known it would take time, he had been prepared to take the time. Though he didn't show it, Kanda could be patient, and he'd be patient if it was _his_ Allen's heart in question.

Kanda drew back, slipping his hands out from under Allen's shirt, moving to give the Brit some room. Panic flared in Allen, he didn't want Kanda to go – not yet, not after _that_. His hands moved on their own accord, reaching out to grasp the older man's shirt, holding him in place. Kanda paused, a frown tugging his lips as Allen dropped his head to stare downward.

Allen realized it now. The worry, the giddiness, his insecurity. He'd felt it before, long ago, he'd almost forgotten it now. It had been softer then, not so wild and vivid as it was now. But it had been there.

Love.

"on't... o…" Allen muttered, the snowy locks falling forward some more to hide his face.

Kanda leaned forward, still keeping a slight distance. "What?" he breathed, stirring the bangs slightly.

Allen looked up, his eyes clear. Kanda's heart skipped several beats at what he saw. He could barely breath at Allen's next words. "Don't go." This time Allen leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kanda's, shaking hands reaching up to tug at Kanda's neck.

Kanda needed no telling. He swooped down, pressing Allen against the sofa, claiming the mouth he'd stared and longed for, for so long. He'd imagined what Allen would taste like – sweet, perfect – but had been so far off. It was bliss, heavenly.

His tongue gently ran across Allen's bottom lip, asking silently for permission. He could almost feel Allen think. Smirking into the kiss, he slid his hand down, gently over Allen's firm, cute ass, before –

Allen gasped, opening his mouth, allowing Kanda in. A second gasp, and then a low moan, Allen tried to keep up with Kanda's tongue, before long he gave up, allowing Kanda to do what he liked.

Kanda slid his fingers down from Allen's hair, trailing them down the pale skin and across his back, causing Allen to shudder into the touch letting a low moan go as he arched against Kanda, bringing their bodies together and causing friction.

"Fuck." Kanda hissed, struggling with the last button on Allen's shirt. Why the fuck did he have to wear button up shirts? Frustrated, Kanda gave up ripping the shirt off and throwing it somewhere across the room. He moved his mouth down Allen's neck tracing the pale swan like neck, down his chest before he found a pert pink nipple. Glancing up at Allen with half lidded eyes, he smirked gently taking it between his teeth and tugging lightly.

Allen threw back his head, pale face flushed a delicate pink. He pressed his body closer, practically begging for more. This was what Kanda had been waiting for – to have Allen his, like this. When he had Allen mewling and writhing, he drew butterfly kisses all the way down to the feint trail of white hair peaking out of Allen's pant – further disproving Lavi's theory that Allen dyed his hair. Here he paused, raising his head to look at the flushed boy below him. Allen smiled, trailing his fingers through Kanda's hair – when the boy had taken his hair tie out, Kanda didn't know nor care. However…

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Allen smirked, tugging lightly on Kanda's hair, pulling him closer. "I don't think what I…Yu…have in mind, will go well on the couch." To add to his point he thrust up, grinding his hips against Kanda's stomach, making the bulge in the younger's pants so much more obvious.

Kanda didn't need telling twice. Standing up he took Allen with him, lifting the boy easily. Allen wrapped his arms and legs around Kanda, grinning up against the older man as he tried to steady themselves. Kanda growled, nipping the boy's lip lightly, ending in a heated battle of exploring Allen's mouth as he felt his way across the room, finding Allen's door were he fumbled for the door knob, thoroughly distracted by Allen's ministrations to the side of his neck. He pushed Allen against the door, attacking the sweet lips, nipping and sucking till Allen's breath turned ragged and the lips were a lovely red. Finally the door opened and the two stumbled in, Allen only supported by Kanda's arms.

Allen's hair spread out like a halo around his head, his hands resting close to his face. Both were breathing heavily as Kanda stripped his shirt of and then crawled across the bed to hover over Allen. "Ne, Moyashi, you sure about this?"

Allen's gaze hardened. He reached up, tugging harshly on the hair falling down. Their mouths clashed together, not at all like their first kisses. This one held the burning need, the raw feeling of lust and softer love disguised in the clash of teeth. When they broke the kiss, salvia fell, ignored. "What do you think BaKanda?" During his short sentence he found Kanda's belt and was trying to work it with impatient fingers. Kanda chuckled, pulling the boy's fingers away and working his pants with practiced ease. Allen felt a stab of something go through him, quickly dispelled when Kanda's hands were tugging _his _pants off. And more than just the pants came off.

"A-h…" Allen gasped, feeling Kanda's cold breath on his suddenly bare skin. He flushed even brighter, quickly closing his legs and turning on his side, trying to hide his erection that was now so much clearer. He heard Kanda chuckle, heard rustling then felt the cool breath against his neck.

"Moyashi…" when he got no response except for Allen to close his eyes he side. "Aren," he tried again, wrapping his arms around the petite waist. He kissed down his back, trying to make the Brit feel more comfortable.

"Take them off…" Allen muttered, turning to look at Kanda. Kanda blinked, momentarily confused. When he realized Allen was talking about the black boxers he still wore he gave a smirk, getting up and dropping them. Once again Allen's face heated up, but he didn't look away, his eyes traveling all over Kanda's body, taking in the dark happy trail, the lean build, built abs and oh God those gorgeous eyes were staring at him, seeing right through him, ripping his soul apart.

"Aren…" Kanda was crawling back toward him and this time Allen responded. He turned, licking his lips having no idea what kind of reaction it caused in Kanda. The smirk was back as Kanda dipped his head, spreading Allen's legs. The boy shuddered, closing his eyes and digging his hands into the sheets as he felt Kanda breath lightly on his-

"Kanda!" Allen all but screamed, bucking up when Kanda tasted the tip with his tongue. Kanda quickly grabbed his hips, forcing Allen to stay still. He met Allen's gaze, if anything that horrible smirk was suddenly such a turn on and no, no, no _Kanda… _Kanda engulfed Allen's manhood, causing the boy to moan, trusting his hips hopelessly against Kanda's strong grip. It was so painfully warm, so fucking hot, and this was Kanda – Kanda's mouth, Kanda's- was that his hands now around –

Kanda removed his mouth with a wet pop, chuckling darkly as Allen panted and tried to glare up at the Japanese man but failing miserly. Before he could so much form another word, Kanda dropped his head again, his raven hair wildly spreading, settling softly on Allen's thighs. And there was that wonderful _heat_…

Allen found Kanda's head, pushing down, trying to get more, so much more, friction, contact, _bloody anything_. He need more , oh so much more.

Kanda growled, causing Allen to moan and toss his head back and forth, his mouth wide open, strings of salvia – his or Kanda's it didn't matter anymore – falling from his mouth. It was too much. Kanda's little smirk returned, he could sense Allen was close, still a virgin so never experiencing _this_. Chuckling, he caused the Moyashi to arch off the bed, trying to press closer. It was all he needed now.

Kanda added his fingers again, tracing light patterns up Allen's milky thighs to the rhythm of his sucking. He moved his head back up, swirling his tongue around the tip. The taste was exactly as he had imagined- better yet – sweet and bitter at the same time. Allen's sweetness and the bitterness of something so dirty.

"Ne, Kanda, stop-" Allen panted, his eyes glazing over with lost.

Stop? Kanda chuckled again, running his tongue down and around, tasting the precum. Allen bucked again, making such beautiful sounds it caused blood to pool in a place that was growing considerably more uncomfortable by the growing minute as it pressed against the bed. Soon, soon…

Allen's eyes widened even further as Kanda started to hum and just as quickly release his erection to blow lightly across the top, then to engulf him in eat again. Allen's vision started to go hazy, spots appearing in the corners of his vision, flashing across with every little bob of Kanda's head. Suddenly Kanda did something – what Allen couldn't remember – all that his vision went white and he could feel himself arching higher of the bed, screaming something (Kanda? Fuck?) before sinking down again.

When his vision cleared he found Kanda still between his legs contently licking his hand of white- "Oh my- I'm so sorry!" Allen felt his face heat up as he watched Kanda lick the last of what was _Allen's_ cum from his hand. Kanda's dark eyes fixated on Allen's causing the boy to squirm, and feeling his limp member begin to grow harder again at the lustful look he saw. And liked.

"So…moyashi…" he purred leaning over Allen. "Like it?"

Allen couldn't breathe as Kanda hovered above him. He felt himself drowning in the burning gaze. He licked his lips again, feeling his mouth go dry. "Could…I mean… Uh…"

"Spit it out." So much for Kanda being "sweet".

"Youhaveaproblemtooand-" Kanda's eyes flashed and he dove, forcing Allen into another kiss. Prepared –only marginally – Allen fought back, trusting his tongue into Kanda's mouth. He ran his tongue along Kanda's tongue- tasting himself and that spicy, minty taste of Kanda. Allen broke the kiss, determined to get back at Kanda- not to lose another round to the amazing, overly talented Japanese man.

"Moyashi…" Kanda growled as Allen pushed him down onto the bed so he could have better access to the sculpted chest presented to him.

Allen paused, tilting his head adorably and smiling. "Yes, Kan~da?"

"Do not make me do anything that would make me –" Kanda gritted his teeth as Allen liked one of his nipples trailing his tongue down to Kanda's belly button. "Lose control. Otherwise you are getting your ass fucked until next week." He hissed again as Allen nipped lightly at the skin around his navel. Damn it, since when had he been sensitive there?!

"Are you sensitive here? Ne, Yuu," Allen smirked, going lower, kissing lightly on the dark hair below his navel, traveling so much farther. Kanda snapped.

Allen blinked up at Kanda, confusion evident in his silver eyes. When did he end up on his back again? "Damn it, I really didn't want to do this, but fuck, you make it impossible to hold back," Kanda whispered harshly, tugging Allen's head up by his hair, tilting his neck back so he could reach under the delicate chin. He just now noticed the red marks he'd left all over the Brit's neck and torso. Oh how Allen would be mad in the morning…

"Suck." Kanda pressed three fingers against Allen's mouth, watching as Allen parted his ruby lips allowing Kanda to slip his fingers into the wonderfully wet cavern. For a moment confusion was evident on Allen's face, but as he swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth, staring at the burning look in Kanda's eyes it all began to make sense. He hummed, thoroughly coating the skin in salvia before Kanda growled, impatient, and pulled them out.

Kanda spread Allen's legs, Allen taking the initiative and wrapping his leg around Kanda's hip. For a brief moment Kanda met Allen's eyes, silently asking if he was ready, if he really wanted to this. Even if Kanda was losing control, he still had enough left to pull back – with difficulty yes, but he could get up and leave. Allen smiled softly, guiding Kanda's hand to his hole.

They took a deep breath together, Kanda leaning forward and kissing Allen lightly – sweetly, with all the love he'd bottled up over the years for the whit haired Brit. "Relax," Kanda breathed, circling and then- Allen's eyes widened, his mouth opening against Kanda's as the digit entered. He sifted, startled by the intrusion, causing Kanda's finger to go deeper. Allen moaned, loving the way Kanda felt, even if it was a bit discomforting. Kanda smirked into the kiss, deepening the kiss as he added the second finger and started to cross his fingers, trying to stretch Allen as much as possible.

"Ah…Kanda…" Allen squirmed, wanting more, needing more, demanding _more_.

Kanda chuckled, breathing against Allen's ear. "Impatient are we?" He moved his fingers, feeling, searching, knowing that what he was looking for was somewhere around –

"AH!" Allen arched up, cuming between them, his eyes dilating. "Ah..gain.. _Again_." Kanda added the third finger, watching Allen's expression as he came down from the sudden high of having his ___prostate hit. H_e knew his control was slipping farther and farther, every gasp, pant, Allen made was driving him over the edge. He withdrew his fingers, causing Allen to groan and squirm closer. Kanda chuckled, lifting Allen's hips a little.

Allen's eyes widened as he felt the tip of something, that wasn't fingers, press against his hole. Kanda was watching him anxiously, and when Allen gave him a tiny nod, he relaxed. Slowly, trying not to hurt him, Kanda pushed in. Allen tensed, biting his lips against the pain. Kanda was so big- he began to panic, there was no way it would fit, and oh it hurt…

"Relax, Aren, just relax," Kanda purred against his ear, stroking Allen's cheek. Easier said than done, Allen thought, opening his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Japanese man. Finally, Kanda stopped, his whole body rigid under Allen's face. His mouth was strained, his eyes fixed on Allen's as he waited for the white haired Brit to get used to him inside.

"…ove…Move, please," Allen panted, shifting slightly to emphasize his point. Their eyes both widened, shocked by the friction it caused. And Kanda snapped. He dove in, capturing Allen's mouth in another heated, bruising, kiss, pulling out swiftly till only his tip was in and then slamming back in – still mindful not to go too rough. Allen moaned, arching off the bed, clinging desperately as the heat exploded from every place Kanda's skin touched him. If he had thought the fingers were amazing, this was extraordinary.

Kanda gripped Allen's thigh, hoisting it over his hip; Allen's other leg joined the first, crossing his feet around Kanda's waist tightly. Kanda pulled out, Allen's eyes rolling at the delightful feeling, and then angling Allen's hips, he snapped back, finding the spot he'd been searching for with each thrust. Allen screamed his pleasure, clawing at Kanda's back with blunt nails. With each trust, Allen felt himself grow nearer and near, his body feeling like it was melted to the older man's. He wanted to be part of Kanda, wanted to be fused by heart and soul.

He sensed Allen's tension, smirking as he thrust again. His hand found Allen's weeping member and began to pump it in time with his frantic trusts. Allen moaned, tightening his grip. "I'm…Yuu..oh..god…"

Kanda grunted, his body shaking with the buildup. One more time, and Allen came, his body thrust against Kanda's. "Yuu~!" White lights danced across his eyes as he slowly sank, feeling Kanda tense and cum inside him, growling something in Japanese. The man hovered for a second longer before he collapsed, rolling to drag Allen onto his chest. His now limp member slipped out, cum and tiny bit of blood dribbling down Allen's creamy thighs. Kanda groped blindly along the bedside table, finding his shirt hanging off it. Gently he held Allen up, wiping Allen, and then himself down, before he dropped the shirt to the ground and circled his arm around his Allen's warm, small body.

"Mmm…" Allen purred, snuggling into Kanda's body. "Yuu?"

Kanda really didn't want to come out of the pleasant blackness that was dragging at him. "Nani?"

"I love you." Kanda opened his eyes, craning his neck to look at the Brit who was slowly drifting to sleep on his chest.

"I know."

"Yuu…" Kanda waited. "What did you say when…" even in his half sleep stage, Allen blushed.

Kanda smirked, drawing Allen up so he could kiss him on the head___. ____"_Aisuru." Allen smiled contently, and if Kanda gave any inclination he knew that Allen understood Japanese he didn't show it. Instead the two fell into a dazed slumber, content to be wrapped in each other's arms.

The phone rang, disturbing the morning peace. Allen frowned in his sleep, curling tighter against Kanda's body before relaxing and slowly opening his eyes.

"Mmm… Morning." He said, looking up at Kanda with soft silver eyes. "Is that your phone?" he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah," Kanda pressed his lips against Allen's forehead, then nose, before shifting lower so that their faces were eye to eye. "How do you feel?"

Allen smiled softly, closing his eyes lazily as he stretched. "A little sore. You should probably answer that." The ringing was beginning to get annoying. Kanda sighed, kissing Allen lightly on the lips, showing a side no one had ever seen. Allen felt proud, delighted to realize this. Of course it quickly turned to embarrassment as Kanda rose from bed, the sheets falling from his toned body to show that he wore nothing. He smirked as Allen's face flushed delicately and he turned away . However his eyes kept darting back to admire the view presented.

"What do you want?" Kanda snapped into the phone, not bothering to check who it was, knowing that it was going to be someone he didn't want to talk to.

"Yuuuuu~~~~~" Tiedoll's voice echoed out of the phone as Kanda held it at arm's length. Allen chuckled softly, sounding like a child as he sat up. He shivered slightly as the temperature caught up to him; Kanda noticed and moved quickly back to his Moyashi's side, slipping under the covers and tugging Allen to lie down against him. Allen hummed in appreciation, tilting his head so he could hear what Tiedoll was saying.

"You didn't come pick us up at the airport this morning, and when we got to your place – the cab driver was so nice, he only charged us 30 dollars! He was so sweet, he has a son who was born two months ago and his-"

"Old man I'm hanging up."

"But then you weren't at your apartment. Where are you? We came all the way to see-"

Allen grabbed the phone turning so Kanda couldn't grab it back. "Mr. Tiedoll? Hello, this is Allen Walker. Yes I do believe we met before. Yes. Yes." He shot Kanda smirk, sending shivers up the older man's spine. It was a look he only saw occasionally on the young lover's face. When Allen was playing poker.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but Kanda will be unavailable for today. And probably the rest of Christmas break. Actually he'll be unavailable for the rest of his life, if I have any say. Good day Mr. Tiedoll, hope to talk to you again soon."

Allen hung up, handing him the phone back with a sweet smile. "Say Kan~da, did you leave on purpose so you won't have to see them, or was it just to see me?

_____

A/N:

Soba: a traditional Japanese noodle dinner

Saké: the Japanese version of Vodka and Soju (Korean). It is clear and very potent. Usually drunk warm and made from rice.

Aren: Allen's name when pronounced with a Japanese accent. Japanese does not have an "L" sound.

Nani: what in Japanese (usually said nani desuka – pronounced nan-des-ka)

Aitsuru: technically "to love" but I'm using it as "I love you". Heh, I break rules.

**Quick word**: Many firsts – 1st Yullen, 1st (extreme) Lemon, 1st one shot, 1st 3rd person. So please let me know how I did; Reviews, comments, favorites, but please no flames (though I'll use 'em to burn my homework…)! And I lost the last part of this story so I had to whip one up really fast so I could post it – hope that explains why it seems to be written in too very different ways.

**To my other readers**: I'm really sorry I haven't updated "A Strange Blossom" lately, I have to be in a certain mood to write that and lately it has been avoiding me due to life, stress and all. However I've got 2 ½ chapters written (just need to finish the third) and I'll be posting hopefully soon. Bare with me a little longer (I know I've said that a million times).

_**However**_ – I have updated my profile now so there are **2** more ways you can find out what I'm up too. 1, EMAIL. Yes, I have put up my email. 2, Formspringme. Come ask me anything (From what socks I'm wearing, to when am I'm going to write). The more "you" bug me, the faster "you" are going to see results.

~Blue


End file.
